


Coffee Shop

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Other, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: Modern EraYou are in a Starbucks, working on your term paper but get distracted. What follows is the beginning of a whole world you had never even thought to look into.





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Cuteness overload
> 
> I could not stop smiling when I was writing this.

You pressed the mouse and slid it over the three pages of writing that you had just typed into your Google Docs. You hit the backspace, erasing it all. You sat back and shook your head. You sat in the Starbuck a long the window. You looked out, hoping that the bright pink, blossoming tree might clear your mind. Instead, you were distracted by the dark-haired boy that was walking in. He was wearing a blue and white checked button down. He looked at you through the window. You smiled and looked away. You stared at your computer. What had you been writing your paper about?  
He came in, ordered, paid, and stood by the pick-up table. He kept stealing glances in your direction. You bit your lip and tried to concentrate.  
'The, uh, atomic value of-'  
No, wait, this was a World History paper. You deleted it and threw your head back looking at the ceiling. When you looked back at your computer, someone was sitting across from you, laughing lightly.  
"Sorry, not to intrude. Do you mind if I sit here?" His eyes reminded you of the sun shining through the trees. You smiled.  
"Yeah, no, go ahead."  
"You look like you're struggling."  
You chuckled. "College."  
"Hm. What college?"  
"NYU."  
"Really? Me, too."  
"Really?"  
"Yup, my third year."  
"How have I not seen you? It's my third year, too."  
"Well, a lot of people got to NYU." He sipped his coffee. You couldn't stop smiling. He put his cup down and extended his hand.  
"David, friends call me Davey."  
You shook his hand. "Y/N." You thought for a second. "Wait a minute. You're the one who hangs out with, oh god, what's his name?"  
Davey laughed. "Jack Kelly?"  
"Yeah! I've seen you try and stop him and the tall one from doing stupid stuff."  
He took a deep breath and laughed. "Yeah, they would have been expelled a long time ago if it wasn't for me."  
You laughed, closing your laptop.  
"You aren't going to finish that?" He motioned to your computer. You rolled your eyes.  
"I will, but I need a bit of a break."  
He laughed, looking down at his watch. "Oh, I gotta go."  
You looked at your phone. Your next class would be starting soon. "Yeah, me too." You both stood.  
"Do you, uh," Davey looked at his feet, his face turning red. "Do you want to get coffee again sometime?"  
Your smile somehow got wider. "Yeah, sure."  
He nodded and walked out the door. You turned to pick up your computer and bag but you found a napkin that had writing on it. You picked it up and saw it said "Davey," with ten numbers following it.  
You chuckled, folding it up and putting it in your back pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do xreader so feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
